


Tell Me

by JennaGill



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaGill/pseuds/JennaGill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is greedy. Peeta is envious. Everlark lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of help on this from the lovely Mig14 and Chelziebelle, not to mention some hand-holding from Jeniezee, Court81981, and hutchhitched, and finally a prompt for an epilogue from BohemianRider. Thank you ladies!

“Tell. Me.”

“Peeta….” 

"Tell me, Katniss.  Tell me what it’s like to suck your husband’s cock.” 

She huffs and pouts in response, staring out the high rise window.   

“Katniss… I won’t allow your mouth on mine until you tell me what it’s like to put your mouth on his,” I threaten her.  

She simultaneously scowls and purses her lips as she turns to face me.  She’s so cute when she’s frustrated.  I hide my smile in a mask.  I want to hold her and tell her it will all be okay but she doesn’t come to me for that.  She can get that comfort from him, or her sister.  And as much as I want to break character here, she has asked for this.         

She seeks me out when she wants to be bad. 

She scrunches up her eyes and looks to the left.  ”It’s long.  And uncut. And I like yours more,” she begins as distracts herself by picking at a goat cheese-apple tart. 

"I know that, but I asked what it’s like to suck him off," I remind her. 

"Ugh," she exclaims. She pouting again and sticking her bottom lip out.  I want to bite it.  

"He just lays there and doesn’t give me any cues.  Doesn’t touch me. Doesn’t say anything.  Doesn’t make any noise at all.  It’s all very perfunctory.  Blowing Gale is about as enjoyable as a tooth cleaning,” she whines. 

"And blowing me is better?" I volley.

"Yes," she agrees enthusiastically.  She licks her lips and rises from her chair across the hotel room.  Her lips start moving, but all I can really focus on is the sway of her hips as she approaches me.  She’s not wearing much beyond the black lace bra and panty set I bought her.  

She had started undressing immediately upon entering our usual suite at the Capitol, room 1451.   I opened the door, wearing only the black boxer briefs she gave me.  With other ideas in mind though, I halted her progress.  I wanted to punish her with at least one confession.  She may not like _it_ or _him_ , for that matter, but _he_ does get access to her seven days a week when I just get her for a Friday afternoon romp.  I was envious of that bastard. 

She kneels before me as I sit on the edge of the bed, my feet planted firmly on the lush carpet. 

"You’re thicker and pretty lengthy yourself.  You move.  I love it when you thrust into my mouth.  I think about your cock all the time.  I dream about your cock while I’m choking on Gale’s.  I want to be choking on your cock. My mouth waters at the thought of you unloading deep in my throat, your taste tingling on my tongue.  I’m greedy for more of your cock.  I need it in my mouth now.”  

I pull her roughly up to me.  I snatch her lips with mine, pushing my tongue in her mouth and licking hers on the way out. 

"Tell me more about my cock," I direct her.  

"Well, there’s this vein that runs the length of your cock on the underside.  I like to run the tip of my tongue along it and feel it pulse," she whispers in my ear.  

I kiss her shoulder as I remove her right bra strap and follow the line with my tongue.  

"I swirl the tip, dive back down on it, and use a tiny hint of teeth on the way back up to always drive you wild," she continues.  

She’s not wrong.  She knows me too well considering how long we’ve been doing this.  I’ve moved on to her breasts while grappling with the left shoulder bra strap as she straddles me on the bed.  

"Your balls have these tight ridges that I like to strum," she finishes before I remove her ability to speak by throwing us backwards onto the bed.  Her knees fall to either side of my hips.  She smiles sweetly and reaches back to unhook my prosthetic lower leg before starting to grind into my awakening erection. 

I let her go at this for a while, knowing she needs the build to get a good release.  She’s brutal with her assault on my dick.  It’s such a blunt attack to stimulate such a delicate organ, but I just lay back and enjoy the show.  We are still trapped in our underwear anyway.  Her rotations pep up a little, signaling her imminent orgasm.  She seizes up in a flash as a rosy flush decorates her cheeks and chest. 

"Turn around," I command, not even giving her a reprieving minute. 

 She slinks off of me and reaches for her panties. 

"No.  I’ll take care of that, “I order. 

She turns over to face my prominent bulge while she slides her legs up my torso so that her calves are at my ears.  Her small, warm hands dive under the waistline of my boxer briefs to peel them back and push them down my hips.  She gets them far enough down on my right leg to get past the stump, so now my briefs are dangling around my left knee.  I kick them the rest of the way off as she settles on her elbows.  I yank on her thighs, bringing her center closer to my face – at the same time placing her mouth right in line with my dick.   

“Show me, Katniss.  Show me everything you just said.”  She obeys, going straight down on my cock until my coarse hairs tickle her nose.  I grunt and dig my fingers into the flesh of her ass, barely protected by the flimsy panties.  These need to go.     

I waste no time in removing them.  They rip under my clutches.  I need to taste her.  I bet _he_ doesn’t even bother with this part of pleasuring her.  It eats me up to know that she’s not being taken care of, but I guess that’s why she comes here, to our room.  She married him out of convenience, family expectations, and some sense of debt.  She comes to me to feel, though.  On TV, he’s an animal but she describes him as a puppy in the bedroom.  I guess he saves all of his fire for the crowds and there’s nothing left for her at the end of the day.    

We come here because it’s discreet.   Wouldn’t want a scandal for the young senator if it was discovered that his pretty wife still fucked her college boyfriend, would we?

I must be drifting for a minute too long because an impatient groan arises from where she toys with my dick and her ass wiggles in my face.  I want to feast on her.  I want to make her come as many times as possible today and for her to leave sore.  I imagine her being very uncomfortable in her lavish dining room, still squirming  from her afternoon with me, and trying to carry on a conversation with her husband.

Placing small kisses on her inner thighs, I close in on my mark.  I can smell her already.  She’s already so wet from giving me head before I can even touch her.  I hasten, parting her silky folds with my fingers.  She hisses upon contact.  Once my target is clear, I go straight for her clit. 

It is undoubtedly still sensitive from her lead-off orgasm, but I am thirsty for her.  I suck on it greedily until she throws her head back, popping her lips off of my dick.  I need her to be distracted anyway or this will be over for me soon.  Her body is still tense on top of mine as she dallies on my hips.  Licking me, kissing me, gripping me, massaging what she can get her hands on as I continue my attentions.  Her firm breasts rub against my abdomen, her pert nipples caressing me.  Using my tongue as a brush, I paint languid strokes from top to bottom.  I savor her arousal as I spread it around her canvas.  Up and down, side to side, I tease the nub with my tongue.  She’s panting and shaking now, eager for her second release.  I cannot deny her any longer and I return to sucking on her clit with just enough pressure to set her off.  Her thighs clamp down on my ears as she peaks and screams my name. 

It’s not enough.  I need to hear it again.  And again.  I drive my fore and middle fingers into her.  She bucks against me and refocuses on my cock.  I can read her like a book; now she’s trying to distract _me._ Grinning,I curl my fingers inside of her, grazing the spot that makes her mewl like a kitten.  Spurred on, she speeds her tempo, bobbing up and down on me as I pump my digits into her.  With my free hand, I grip her hip, locking it down to my chest.  Fuck, now she’s formed a tight seal and is pulling me deeper into her throat.  I thrust up into her mouth, knowing full well that I’m probably gagging her but she did admit to fantasizing about it.  That’s what we’re here for, anyway. 

We are in a furious, frenzied race to get one another off next.  I shift my fingers, changing the angle of my approach to allow access to her clit.  I nibble down on it lightly and the resulting moan emanating from her throat echoes in the cavern of her mouth and on my cock.  It’s almost enough to send me over the edge.  I can feel it building in my sac.  I bite down again on her nub when my fingers are as deep as they will go, just as she employs that brush of a bite on the crown of my cock.  We cry out in sync.  She spasms while my fingers are deep inside of her and takes every drop I give her.

Her contented sigh breezes across my still tingling balls as I stroke her thighs.  She flips over, stretching out with her head at the foot of the bed and motions for me to join her.  She’s so beautiful.  I hope I don’t have a dopey look on my face as I assess her, all satisfied.  Her chocolate waves fan out around her, a stark contrast to the ivory sheets.  We clasp hands and she hoists me over to her.  I rest my head on her breasts, turning to face the window.  She fingers my thoroughly sweat-soaked hair. 

“I needed that,” she acknowledges.

“I know,” I affirm. 

She takes another deep breath that matches mine.  We drift into a deep, sated sleep. 

“Shit, Peeta.  Wake up!” She’s tapping my shoulders and nudging me off of her. 

I open my eyes and note that the light has changed significantly while we napped.  She has to leave soon.  I rise up on to my elbows as she slips out from under me. 

“I need to clean up and get home,” she stammers as she starts groping around for her clothes and underwear.  She finds her bra and laments that her panties are a lost cause. 

“I thought this was your home and that was your hell,” I say, still lying on my side.  

This sentiment gives her pause and she ceases her search.  She approaches me with caution and strokes the side of my face, tracing my jaw.  “It is.  You know what I mean.” 

I don’t want to do this.  We have so little time together and I don’t want to spend it fighting, but these little slips keep happening.  She can’t blur the two, because it confuses me.

“This is your haven.  This is not love.  This is lust.  You hunger for it all week.  This is our game,” I assert.

“This is my haven, but it is not love.  This is lust.  I hunger for it all week.  This is our game,” she repeats back to me.

I swing my body around and hang my good leg off the front of the bed.  I reach up to kiss her.  Her lips are soft and compliant after her reminder.  Her tongue strokes mine as we exchange tastes.  Our kiss deepens and my cock begins to stir. 

“C’mere,” I beckon her back down on the bed.

She crawls across the sheets, still scented with our earlier sex.  She’s on her hands and knees, waiting for me.  She catches my eyes and slowly tilts her head to the mirror above the headboard. 

“I want to watch you come,” she purrs. 

I position myself behind her with my left foot on the ground and right thigh anchored to the bed. I grab myself and start to tease her.  “You will.  I’m going to fuck you hard and fast.  Then you’re going to leave here and still feel me inside of you.  My dick, filling you over and over.  Feeding that hunger.  It’s going to get you through the next week until we meet here again,” I vow.

She nods and closes her eyes.  I plunge into her, using her hips to steady myself.  I pound into her as she slams back into me.  For every one of my thrusts, she is chanting my name.  “Peeta, Peeta, Peetaaaahhhh,” she moans.  It’s the best thing I’ve heard all week.  I nearly pull all of the way out before rocketing back in.  I reach my left hand around to roughly stimulate her clit.  I’m fucking my frustrations out on her.  Because she does not stay, she goes to _him_.  Yet she still comes to me every week, comes for me, like nothing has changed.  No, this isn’t love.  People that love each other do not hurt one another like this.  Or do they?  I’ll never know; I’m too wrapped up in her.  She brings me back out of my mind, squeezing my cock while I’m deep inside of her like she did earlier with her mouth and little fist.  

I speed up my movements with shorter drives into her.  I’m making tight circles on her clit in tandem with my thrusts.  She is howling, “Harder, faster, Peeta.”  I grit my teeth, lock my jaw, and focus on taking her in this way.  She continues to clench me, even when I’ve filled her to the hilt.  It’s so good; it’s too good.  I place both hands on her hips, cementing us together as my fingers press hard into her flesh.  And I’m there with her.  I can see her watching me as she loses herself in this moment.  She grips me until I stop shuddering.  Our eyes meet in the mirror and she smiles.  That’s four. 

She rises up from the bed to lean back against me, bringing her right arm around to cup my cheek again.  She turns her head and places a sweet kiss on my temple.  The movement causes me to fall out of her and my body sags at the loss.  She leaves the bed and heads towards the shower for a thorough de-Peetaing.

I collapse on the bed while I hear the water start.

As much as I want to take her up against the shower wall and actually see her face in front of me as she falls apart again, I know that there will always be next week.  And the week after.  And the week after that.  I’ll never tire of her and she’ll keep coming back for more.  I close my eyes while she rinses off.  

“Same time, next week?” she confirms once she steps out of the bathroom.   She does not wait for my answer.  She knows I won’t object.   She slips on her dress and shoes.  

“You owe me more underwear, Peeta,” she teases as she bends down for one last kiss.  I know the routine by now. 

“Yes, Mrs. Hawthorne.  I’ll remember,” I add with a touch of spite. 

She makes a face, but there isn’t time left to hash it out; she has to go.  She closes the door behind her.

She leaves me alone with my thoughts, which are always a dark place in her absence.

Is it lust or love? Sometimes it’s hard to tell. I run down the list in my head.

Do I only want sex?

Am I only focused on her body?

Do I care what she’s thinking?

Am I interested in her feelings?

Do I want more?

My responses are limited by what’s available.  I can only have what she offers.  I’m not allowed to get any more out of our arrangement.  Not even permitted to even ask for it. 

We cannot see each other outside of suite, at least not on purpose; it’s too risky for her.  In the six months since she became Mrs. Gale Hawthorne, we have only brushed paths once on the street.  It shook me to the core so much that I spent all night jacking off just because I could smell her as she passed by me.  Her perfume.  Her shampoo.  Her essence.  She admitted to the same response later. 

I can recognize her flaws and I still admire her beauty.  She has embraced my flaws, too.  

I still do not understand why she did it, and yet I have not asked her to fully explain.  I do not care.  I am just overjoyed she still wants me. 

We barely talk when we are together on our Friday afternoons since we are too busy fucking.  Today was an exception.  Maybe next time, I’ll get her to open up a little more.  See where that leads us. 

Maybe it is only lust. If it were love, surely I’d want more than what I can get in this room.  But I don’t.  


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-epilogue of sorts was requested by BohemianRider, since the initial piece ended in a sad, dark place.

:::Breaking News:::

This is Cassandra Mullins with KEGF, reporting live from campaign headquarters where the handsome Senator Gale Hawthorne has just announced his run for Congress. Many were shocked earlier this year when the Senator’s personal life took center stage. He and his wife separated after only nine months of marriage, really crushing his family value points in popular opinion. His new slogan, “Learning From Mistakes” is really catching fire though, and bringing him up in the polls… And this reporter can say for sure that his single status isn’t hurting him either with his female constituents. 

  
I click off the TV, somewhat amazed that the rickety antenna was able to get that much from the 5 o’ clock broadcast.

I check the calendar, shit… it’s already September.  We have been holed up at my cabin for over a month now, hiding from the press and otherwise prying eyes. Katniss is undoubtedly out there hunting or fishing, getting back to her roots.

She’s been doing that a lot lately, and I can’t be happier. She has not been this free in years, not even since we first met. I don’t think she’s had this much levity since her childhood and roaming other woods with her dad. Then she met Gale and he sheltered her after the mining accident took their fathers. It was never romantic in the early years, or so she says. Hell, it wasn’t romantic when they were married. She claims did it for the oldest reasons in the book. Money. Protection. He made her an offer that would keep her sister safe and able to pursue her dreams. Having a pretty wife on his arm meant faith, family, and tradition - good tenets for a young politician.  Katniss didn’t care so much for her own lofty pursuits, knowing that she’d still be elusive enough to slip out to see me.  

We carried on for awhile longer, meeting at the Capitol every week. The sex was always incredible, but we just needed to stop lying to each other. She stopped lying to herself really, and her sister was able to secure funding for the rest of her nursing program.  Katniss had freed herself from her prison and my bird was free to fly. The odds were in my favor that she’d set a path right back to me though.  

We had new reminders now. I recite them in my mind as her figure slips into my view. Her breath escapes in white puffs as the late afternoon chill falls over autumnal landscape rolling behind her. I do not have as much to offer her as he does, but what I have is enough. She catches my eye and starts to swing her hips in her approach, knowing full well what it does to me.

She reaches me on the porch and leans in for a kiss, soft and sumptuous.

"Been waiting long?" She queries.

"No, the pumpkin just went in the oven, so we have time to cook up what ever you’ve got in that bag there," I add.

"Ah… That’s why you taste so delicious. I love your pumpkins!" she exclaims.

"Do you love them… Or do you lust for them?" I chide with a smirk.

Ahhhh…. There it is, the scowl and the pout.

"This is my haven. This is not lust. This is love. I hunger for is always. This is our new game," She voices. Her expression shifts from irritation to desire as the words roll off her tongue.

"You are my haven." I return with another kiss.


End file.
